totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Total Drama: The Cutting Edge
Post sign ups below with your character's name, stereotype, and a short biography. Sign ups All right, here's my character. I might sign up more than one, if that's allowed. *'Name:' Q *'Stereotype:' The Enigma *'Biography:' Q is very enigmatic, which basically means that he is mysterious and difficult to understand. No one knows much about Q, not even his parents or close friends. It is believed that Q used to be a hyper and fun-loving boy, but due to some personal issues, he started to get quiet, and eventually, it seemed as if he had disappeared altogether. It's hard to understand Q's motivations and he's very reserved. He's not necessarily an open book. Some people try their best to understand Q, only to end up with nothing. In fact - Q is so mysterious, we, the producers, are having a hard time writing his biography since we know absolutely nothing about him. So, we're just gonna end with this: fried chicken. Hope you like this. XD Toadgamer80Damn. We're in a tight spot. 21:15, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Name:' Gale *'Stereotype:' The Ruthless Antagonist *'Biography:' Gale isn't like those pathetic antagonists you see on television - he actually has a good strategy, and isn't arrogant like most. He knows that if he slips up, he can easily lose. Gale doesn't show any mercy when competing, and even if he likes you, he'll do his best to eliminate you if you're a threat to his strategy. Gale is extremely competitive, and he'll do his best to defeat anyone who challenges his authority. Gale is a snake, and unfortunately, no one can see his true colors. *'Keep calm...[[User talk: Owenandheatherfan|And may the odds be ''ever in your favor.]]' 21:18, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Name: Arthur *'Stereotype: '''The Bookworm *'Biography: 'Arthur has known how to read since the age of two, and he wants to be a great author someday. Sadly, he cannot think of a good plot for his great novel. So he is constantly taking notes on events in his life, and interviewing people. He is very observant, and needs to know every detail on everything *Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 21:23, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Name: '60 *'Stereotype: 'The Excercise Instructor *'Biography: '''60 is extremely athletic. She's strong, fast, and flexible. But she has a tiny OCD problem. She has to do everything sixty times! For example, if she picks her nose, she has to do it for sixty seconds. And if she accidentally does it for sixty-one seconds, she'll have to do it for sixty minutes. 60 thinks she's Total Drama material, but her doctor says no. But she didn't listen. She is quite ditzy, but is a tough competiter. * Sorry if it's short, I keep getting edit conflicted, so I got bored. [[User:Information Box|1n4m@t10n]] '''★ 21:39, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Name: '''Daniel *'Stereotype: The Pyromaniac *'Biography: '''Daniel is a..*cough* pyromaniac. He's never comfortable when he doesn't have a match in his hands. He knows how to make homemade fireworks, fires, and his favorite color is red. He hopes some rare charcoal and fire lighters might be found on the setting of Total Drama: The Cutting Edge. Jaxswim is Haunted 21:40, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Name: 'Jewel *'Stereotype: The Malicious Gossip-Girl *'Biography: '''Ever since Jewel was young, her and her cousin Heather have been best friends, because they were equally devious in every way. So when Heather got onto the television show ''Total Drama Island, Jewel became extremely jealous, and vowed to herself that she was better than Heather in every single way. Whenever Heather had a flaw in her strategy, Jewel took note of it. When Jewel heard that'' Total Drama'' was looking for a new cast, she immediately signed up in order to prove that she has perfected Heather's strategy and that by using it, she can win the million dollars the first time she attempts, even if it means she has to lie, cheat, or steal to do so. ~ RPs&'''Writes!♪Dakota♫'Talks'&''' 21:44, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Name: ' Jack *'Stereotype: '''The "Joker" *'Biography: Jack is a huge fan of the Batman comic book series, his favorite character in this series is "The Joker". Jack read the Joker comics day and night until one day he snapped and actually believe he was The Joker. Now he wears a big suit and wears clown makeup just like the Joker's. He even acts like the Joker, putting people in danger and causing people misery. He auditioned for Total Drama: The Cutting Edge to kill Batman, who he believes is the host of the show. *Totoro' Hey, Hey, Hey! 22:57, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Name: ' Alice and Ann *'Stereotype: The Double *'Biography: '''If there's anything the Wilson family is known for, it's twins. The mother, Hannah, has a twin sister who lives across the country. The oldest daughters, Susan and Sally, are twins. The younger, Molly and Michelle, are twins. And then there's Ann - the only one without a twin. However, Ann has always been jealous of her sisters not realizing she does have a "twin" - a character she's made up in her head that she pretends to be. Nobody but Ann's family even knows she doesn't have a twin, due to how different the two girls are. Even Ann is convinced she's real - sometimes she'll even get in fights with Alice over petty things like normal sisters. Ann auditioned for Total Drama: The Cutting Edge so she and Alice can win the money to buy a new apartment to move into after they finish high school. *Ale-Alejandro meow. 23:27, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *'Name: Fox *'Stereotype': The Icy Hero *'Biography': If you're expecting somebody as mean, as cold, as harsh and sarcastic as Fox to be an antagonist, you would be right... unless you're talking about Fox. He drives away anyone looking for friendship - not because he's a loner, but because he doesn't like their attitude or some other trivial reason. He was diagnosed with Asperger's at the age of seven, but he never uses it as an excuse. He has manipulated his classmates, his teachers and, sometimes, even the principal at all of his schools. He believes that to win Total Drama: The Cutting Edge, he will have to use his cynicism and cruelty for good. He auditioned to hoist the villains by their own petard (giving someone a taste of their own medicine, to non-TVtropers) , while insulting almost everyone else. *TDZincIt doesn't concern you, since you're gonna die! 21:28, May 7, 2012 (UTC) *'Name': Chastity *'Stereotype': The Seductive Strategist *'Biography': Chastity always gets what she wants. She's not smart or kind but she's ruthless and has the power to take advantage of any guy with her killer persuasion and attractiveness. However, underneath it all, she's hiding a dark secret that's just waiting to unveil itself; all of her hair fell out from stress when she was little. She now wears a wig to hide her baldness. *'User': TDIFan13 Keep up the auditions, guys. We've already accepted a few, but we're looking for more.--'Bigez620 - Peace, ' 18:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC) *'Name:' Three *'Stereotype:' (The Unscrupulous Flirt) *'Biography:' Ever since Three started watching Total Drama, she had loved it from the start. She is over-competitive with a bit of a Type A attitude. She also takes everything so seriously and especially when she gets competitive. Three gets angered very easily over the littlest things. However, she can be nice at times and tries to get with the cutest boys. She joined Total Drama, because she wants the money and that she knows she can win. Or does she? [[User:Numbuhthreefan|''' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 01:33, May 10, 2012 (UTC) *'Name:' Jeff *'Stereotype:' The Clumsy Swimmer *'Biography:' If there are two things in Jeff's life that people always label him by, it's his swimming obsessions and his extreme clumsiness. Jeff is a great swimmer but sometimes goes a bit overboard sometimes. Someday he hopes to join the Olympians and stand on that platform to receive a metal...if he can stand on it. Knowing Jeff, there's a good chance he'll trip and fall off. But that can never stop him! Jeff will always try to curb his clumsiness and make friends to try to do the best he can. *'Aimerstalk' 23:18, May 10, 2012 (UTC) *'Name: Milo *'Stereotype: '''The Secret Agent *'Biography: '''Milo was recruited by the Secret Agent Society for Secret Agent Friends Ready At Secret. (S.A.S.S.A.F.R.A.S. for short.) He takes his job very seriously and wears his tuxedo at all times. However, he is not very bright and is awful at hiding his job. In fact, he tells everyone he knows that he is a spy and reminds them of this every chance he gets. Also, he's not very good with his hidden weapons yet, such as his laser-shoes and his explosive cufflinks. He tries his hardest, but despite his athletic ability, his low intelligence and weapon failure just causes a person to wonder how he got into S.A.S.S.A.F.R.A.S. ~ [[User:Neko-naito|Neko-naito]][[User talk:Neko-naito| '''You know that]]''' I'm no good''' ♫ 03:06, May 12, 2012 (UTC) * Name: Haley * Stereotype: The Buddy-Buddy * Biography: Haley is your classic girl: great grades, good friends, and a loving family to support her. Her friends and teachers have nothing but good things to say about her. It's very easy to get along with Haley; in fact, her weakness is that she thinks everyone is her friend. Everyone. Even with this trait, she can be a bit obsessive-compulsive with some of the simpler things in life and she is unafraid to speak her mind, but if you get to know her, she's really a good friend and person. She joined Total Drama, obviously, to make more friends and to see how she fares with competition. * User: Bbhinton15 * Name: '''Chelsey * '''Stereotype: '''The Brutal Brat * '''Biography: '''Chelsey has always been a ruthless, cruel spoiled brat. She'll do anything to get attention, especially beg her rich billionaire parents for money. She's attempted to kill her boyfriend Chad after she caught him kissing another girl on the cheek, which wound up being his ex-girlfriend. Chelsey will do anything for money, and signed up for Total Drama to become even richer than ever. * '''User: Nduke * User: Avi * Name: Logan * Stereotype: The Perfect Guy * Biography: Logan has always been considered perfect, he just can't help it. What with his good looks, charm, and kindness to anyone AND everyone, everyone just loves him. Girls think he deserves to have more than one girlfriend because he's just so dang lovable! Although, sometimes the perfect-ness can get to his head, like in the case when he signed up for Total Drama to gain some easy cash. * User: Mygeto * Name: Kasumi * Stereotype: The Otaku (Obsessive Anime fan) * Biography: Kasumi has been an obsessive anime fan ever since she was three, when she first obtained the cassette for "Buccaneer Sun". Since then, Kasumi has hardly ever seen the light of day and spends most of her time watching as much Japanese animation as she can. She started to identify herself as being an anime character, and wears Japanese school girl outfits and is very hyperactive and manic. She was forced to sign up for Total Drama by her parents so she'd get out the house. Buccaneer Sun = Sailor Moon.--''' Mygeto [[User talk:Mygeto|likes to STEAL]] ' 06:40, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat Oh my god you two I love it xDD Jack is SO great, you're doing a really good job on giving everybody just the right amount of screentime. I am SO looking forward to the next chapter :D Jaxswim is Haunted 15:03, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I LOVE YOU SIR. I thought you weren't going to write Jack well but you did it WAAAAAY better then I expected. The first chapter was great, I didn't really like the challenge but it was an introduction and they are never really that good. Can't wait for the next one keep up the good work. 8/10. 'Totoro' Hey, Hey, Hey! 18:47, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Wow! This chapter was really good! The comedy was great, Rebecca's cheering was annoyingly hilarious, Jack is creepy in a funny way, but Maverick's sarcasm and his jealously had to be the funniest thing this chapter, can't wait to see more of that. The character development was also great in this chapter, I'm really curious to what Chasity and Jack are going to do next and I'm liking the interactions between Raye and Steve, and Maverick's reaction to it. I like how the challenge was pretty original and didn't give into the cliche of Christ trying to convince the contestants that the zombies were actually real. The elimination was pretty obvious since Rebecca is annoying the heck out of everyone, but still a fine job done. Keep up the good work! 7/10. 'Totoro' Hey, Hey, Hey! 16:57, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Well was OK. But it felt kind of rushed. The challenge was okay I guess and the development was good as well. I'm loving the Raye, Steve and Maverick interactions. I'm also enjoying Chasity and Jack's schemes. Milo was pretty funny as well in this chapter. I'm not upset to see Alexandria to go, didn't care for the character much. Good work guys! 7/10'Totoro' Hey, Hey, Hey! 15:42, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Loved the new chapter. Great work, Mygeto. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 20:09, June 11, 2012 (UTC) OK, I am going to be really brief about this. I think this was the best chapter so far, the characters were good, challenge was excellent etc. But some of the spelling seemed a bit off in this chapter...Oh well. 8/10--TDFan1000(I am too lazy to log in) I'm not really good at this, but I wish to say that "Snow Way Out" is, by a far margin, the best chapter that's been released to date. I truly enjoyed reading it as I am enjoying reading the fanfiction in general. Chastity can go die for all I care, lol. Bigez, you and Mygeto keep up the beyond great work. I can't wait to read Chapter 5. '~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|''Bbhinton15 '']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|''talks,]] ' & ' 08:39, June 27, 2012 (UTC) New chapter coming soon! Stay tuned.--'Bigez620 - Peace, ' 11:42, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 5 was decent. Personally, non-elimination chapters bore me a bit because the endings always seem rushed. But, this was good. I enjoyed it very much.... Ann is now a beast in my eyes. Keep up the good work, you two. I'm ready for Chapter 6. '~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|''Bbhinton15 '']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|''talks,]] ' & ' 22:10, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I like this story a lot. 10/10 c: Ale-Alejandro meow. 18:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC) This chapter was amazing!! :D Also, Team Chelsea obviously, 10/10! Keep up the great work and I can't wait for the next chapter! --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 18:41, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Wow, the new chapter was rad. Chastity was awesome but you eliminated Angie and that made me sad. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 02:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright, well... I liked the chapter overall, I suppose. As Mygeto usually says with my chapters, it seemed very ''rushed to me and I'm starting to see what he's talking about when he states that in TD101 and TDShowdown. Keep up the good work, however. The only thing that irked me through the entire chapter is that Haley continues to stay static. I don't know if you guys have any plans for her or if she's just there to take up space and be manipulated but... nothing's wrong with spicing things up! ^^ Other than that, good chapter. I'd give it a 7... maybe 7.5. It wasn't the best and didn't really stand out, but I liked it! ~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|Bbhinton15 ']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|' talks,]] ' & ' 00:44, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I really liked this chapter. It was fun and entertaining! Jack is badass, the characters are getting some good development, the challenge was good and the humor was good. I liked it 7/10 -- TDFan1000 is too lazy to sign in The latest chapter is finally up!--'Bigez620 - Peace, ' 02:37, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay... So, first of all, the logo for this fanfiction is pretty rad. It's nice and it's really cutting edge. LOL. Get it? Because your fanfiction's name is Total Drama: The Cutting Edge? Ah, I crack myself up. Onto the chapter... Okay, the theme song and stuff was cool, but I felt that Chris' intro was missing a bit of pizzazz, you know? Second off, I immediately noticed that the word said was being said a little bit too much. Other synonyms would be nice. However, the dialogue is cool. Ann annoys me. Like, Jack's a bit of an odd one for me. Not just because his character is supposed to be odd, but because I feel like the whole Joker stigma is sort of holding him now. I wish he'd be more of his own man. His first lines didn't feel too Joker-esque, but that was a good thing here. Kasumi's coooooooool. She's already my favorite character. On the other hand, Daniel annoys me. Chris is getting more in-character as the chapter progresses, so that's a good thing as well. On a small sidenote, I feel as if there are better ways to do the confessional format. Maybe breaking it up from the regular dialogue/scene is a better way to do it. If Raye and Maverick are going to be in a relationship, that sounds good to me. Also, I felt as if the challenge was too long. Overall, this was a solid first chapter. It wasn't spectacular by any means, but it was above average and I enjoyed reading it. I look forward to more character interaction in the future, since I feel that's the part you guys did best here. ~ [[User:CD-TDA|'''CD-TDA]][[User talk:CD-TDA|'Talk']] 22:21, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Onto chapter two. First, the recap was solid. Like, a well-done recap for a fanfiction, ya know? However, I thought the way the chapter opened (The contestants awoke, confused of their whereabouts.) was a bit odd. There could have been a little bit more background, but again, the character interaction made up for it. I feel like this is an edge (LOL) you guys have over other fanfictions who focus more on challenges and whatnot. Character interaction is always needed to develop the central characters, so good job. Chasity going to the lingerie department is ironic because her name is Chasity which means to abstain from sexual intercourse. I don't know if this was on purpose, but the more you know... I thought Milo was gay, though. I like the obvious contrast between Ann and Alice. That's a fun dynamic to have. Also, another small nitpick, but spacing it up in more paragraphs would make the reading experience easier and funner. Not like, having the time of my life, but YOU KNOW. "Near yonder," lulz. Wait, Jack convulsed? With Chelsea, you're doing a good job at expressing her moods through facial expressions and such. Instead of saying said, adding things like "pouted" or "whined" or whatever really helps readers to get to know the character better, so thumbs up. Man, I was right about Maverick and Raye! I am a keen observer. A based one, at that. Raye lending a helping hand to Steve was coolio. Milo and Angie, eh. I'm intrigued, but not that into it. Alexandria died, lulz. Not as violent as Lee (Mygeto knows), but still good enough. He's probably my least favorite so far. Kasumi's still sweet. Hmmm... I had almost forgotten about Haley. She didn't really maximize her minutes on-screen, ya know? I get that there's primary and secondary characters, but I do wish every character felt important. You know Haley's pretty much an early out. "I've got spirit, yes I do, and now I am going to kill you!", the robot cheered. This was cheesy, but lolz. Everyone wants to give Chasity the D. Jack's still cool. I dig him. But, yeah, the Corpses winning the challenge was the right move. They're a more entertaining team than the Survivors. I thought Haley was going to be eliminated, but, yeah, Rebecca's an easy choice too. Anyways, a good chapter. I'd probably give it an 8/10. The challenge was more in-depth and entertaining, but still allowed for dem character interactions. ~ [[User:CD-TDA|'CD-TDA']][[User talk:CD-TDA|'Talk']] 22:42, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 3 time. Recap was cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool. Probably the best so far. I feel like I say this every time. Regardless, I always like TD, fanfiction or not, opening in the Mess Hall, so good stuff. "Chast" is a gross nickname. Angie playing with a butterfly was lulz. Daniel was like, a complete afterthought in chapter two. So much that I thought he had actually been eliminated in chapter one. Unfortunately, that was not the case as I remembered chapter one was a non-elimination moments later... I didn't really like Milo sabotaging. I mean, I guess it adds another layer to his character, but I felt as if it was too early to do so. However, the smoke bomb or whatever backfiring on him was pretty sweet, so you guys made up for it. Alexandria is like, d00d. He irks me. The July 8, 2007 reference was pretty neat. I am glad I read the trivia section by mistake or else I probably would've just thought of it as a random date. Angie's elimination was really good, but the wording was a bit off; it could have been a better moment, but it was still pretty good, so I suppose I'm just nitpicking. Chelsea's aight. Also, commas don't go after exclamation marks or question marks. >-> So Joshua's a germaphobe, eh? That could be a fun addition to his character, as long as it doesn't overshadow the other parts of his personality. Maverick-Raye relationship/conflict with Steve intertwined is still great. It's probably my favorite part of TCE right now. Like, Jack's elimination was okay. It was both good and bad. It was in-character for him, I guess, but it felt to me like it could have been done in another way. The villain has to look strong ultimately and he just looked kind of like a pansy here, but meh. Jack's still good with his dialogue and such, so I'm not really against him... Steve, what the hell?! :@ He should get eliminated just for that. However, Alexandria got eliminated, so that's cool too. It makes sense since he's a minor character and was pretty one-dimensional, so I AM GLAD. Solid chapter. The challenge wasn't the most original, but you guys made it work and there were some fun eliminations. 7.5/10. ~ [[User:CD-TDA|'CD-TDA']][[User talk:CD-TDA|'Talk']] 16:23, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Aight, chapter four. One thing I forgot to mention is that I liked how minor Kasumi's role was in chapter three. She's probably going to be the main protagonist, but she shouldn't be in our faces the entire time. Maverick, Raye and Steve's whole dynamic is still cool. I kind of wish that Raye wasn't a psychic. It's a good thing she's not bringing it up the entire time. It's not like I rolled my eyes or groaned when she mentioned it, but I don't think it's a must. I think her character has enough depth without it. She's kind of like Bridgette and Gwen in the sense that she's the cool chick, but she's not overbearing or boring. Arthur should be the next one eliminated, even though her confessional about Chastity was cool. Chastity wearing a wig could make for some fun interactions. Chris' pun was too based... even for me. What a cool guy. That right there makes the chapter 11/10. Icy what he did there. Chris is on a roll this chapter. He's pretty funny and punny. Probably some of the best writing for Chris I've seen, no joke. I could have sworn I did a challenge similar to this (snow fort) in TDE. >-> I hope Jack has a good backstory to him when it's revealed or when the method behind his madness is told. Him carving a sad face made me sad, whether it was intentional or not. Also, Milo must be incredibly stupid, since Joshua was mentioning normal everyday words and he was telling him to speak English. Also, him kicking the fort as it was being built was like, d00d. Either him or Arthur's getting the boot. Dawg, Arthur wants to nail Chastity badly. AAAAAIGHT. Good. Jack made up for last challenge by helping the Survivors win. Good stuff there. Also, I'm sure I did a snowball fight in TDE. >-> Haley and Daniel actually did something interesting, so that's a good thing. Also, I called Arthur getting eliminated. Stevie Wonder could have called that, but I still called it. This was a pretty good chapter. I can't quite put my finger on why, but I would rate it above the third chapter. Jack and Chastity were probably the best characters here, but I'm glad that Haley, Daniel and Chelsea were also useful and that Arthur had a pretty good storyline to go with his elimination. ~ [[User:CD-TDA|'CD-TDA']][[User talk:CD-TDA|'Talk']] 16:42, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Chapter five. Cool title. A swell title, might I add. Why do you guys use "I.E." so much for recaps!? :@ They waved large leafs on him? One thing I noticed right off the bat how is how the sleeping arrangements make sense. Raw eggs aren't that bad of a meal, by the way. Like, I've never had any, but compared to the gruel and such, it's not that bad. Spoiled contestants. >-> Chris mentioning the Miltons, lulz. Ann getting some development by getting away from Alice is a good move. Enjoyed that. Raye's my faveeeeeeeee, dawg. On the other hand, Joshua was being a d**k. Kasumi's like, my second fave. She's chill as well. Did Jack's dad rape that cat? This should be revealed at some point. Haley getting shut down was pretty lulz, even though the other people in the room looked at me like I was crazy since I was laughing. Chris playing hockey since he's from Canada. I GET IT. I have to go now, so this will be short, but the Danlo-bot dying was sad. Non-elimination is eh, but I guess it worked. 7.5/10. ~ [[User:CD-TDA|'CD-TDA']][[User talk:CD-TDA|'Talk']] 17:01, July 9, 2013 (UTC) CHAPTER SIX. The whole rain thing in TD is cool as long as it's not done every episode. I thought it worked here. Daniel and Milo seem to be forming a friendship of some sort, which is cool. Overall, a good start to the challenge, but I thought it was a tad hindered by some minor grammatical mistakes. The challenge is a good one. I don't think I've seen it before, so it's original as well. Somehow, it reminded me of The Last of Us too, so that's always a plus, ya know? Raye was about to call Chris a bad word. Not very nice. :( Daniel is growing on me after a weak first three chapters or so. Milo tried being funny, but to no avail. He can't pull of them puns. She wants to give Angie the D, though, so that's aight. Kasumi is a cool character. She's like, Lindsay, but still kind of smart. Haley trying to be friends with Jack could be fun... Jack threatening to kill Joshua was a little uncalled for. Like, it was edgy in a good way, but it's a TV show, so restrain yourself d00d. Maverick and Steve fighting it out was a swell turn of events. Raye walking off with Steve was not cool. He was clearly guilt tripping her about his childhood. >-> Maverick is clearly a pimp in his spare time, by the way. Jack blowing up the building was cooooooooool, but I Chris should kick him out for not being child-friendly. :@ The orange airplane returning... thumbs up. Anyways, all three parts of the challenge were cool. As I said, this was a good challenge to have. Kasumi was based, but she ended up dying, so meh. Chastity's strategy was better than anything Scott did during the entire TDRI, so you guys explaining it with a confessional and such was pretty alpha. All in all, good episode. I'd give it a 7.8/10, since it was above average, but not mindblowing either. ~ [[User:CD-TDA|'CD-TDA']][[User talk:CD-TDA|'Talk']] 21:19, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright, time to read the final chapter (for now), chapter seven. I definitely feel as if this was the worst title so far, but it's not necessarily a bad thing. Titles being bad isn't an indicator of a bad episode. Hopefully this episode's good. Good interaction between Raye, Kasumi, Chastity and Chelsea early on. Jack had some good lines here with Joshua. I wouldn't mind him respecting Joshua. Not like, friends, but sort of a mutual respect thing. Anyways, the Maverick/Raye/Steve thing is still cool. Personally, I enjoy Maverick better than Steve, but they're both A-OK. What the hell is a "honey suck-em" anyways? Chelsea's a good character. I like her a bit better than Chastity personally. She's like Dakota, but handled better in terms of character development. Chastity, Daniel and Milo threesome, amirite. The way Chastity won the challenge was pretty rad. I feel as if Chelsea wanting to talk to the producers might foreshadow something, but I dunno. Moving on... Joshua's real annoying with his "what the devil" shtick. Just say what the heck, dude. Arriba has two Rs. Ann is nuts, maaaan, but she could have some good development and I could see her in the finals. Jack sucker punching Milo was aight, but I maintain my statement about him not being child-friendly. I guess not about Ann being in the finals. I suppose she could always return. Also, bah gawd, that cliffhanger. I called it too, which makes it even better. One of your better chapters to date. It was suspenseful and was good in both the challenge, interactions and dialogue. 8/10. ~ [[User:CD-TDA|'CD-TDA']][[User talk:CD-TDA|'Talk']] 21:45, July 9, 2013 (UTC) AIGHT, so. Chapter Eight. After a long lay-off, this is cool. Not that I had anything to do with this chapter, but ya know how it goes. Regardless of this, I'll post a few thoughts, but it'll be in bullet points because I'm not feeling the paragraph today: * So right off the bat, I noticed that you guys did way better on grammar and grammar-related stuff on this chapter. Whoever did that, you are awesome... * Recap was good as always. I would have liked some more interaction before the challenge kicked off (UFOs flying in the air), but I'll let it slide. The moment with Kasumi and Maverick was cool and all, but it was a tad odd how it didn't really affect the rest of the chapter that much. * SASSFRAS is alright. Milo and Daniel's buddyship is swell, but I've said this before, I believe. * Guard #1 and Guard #2 were cool. Along with that, Guard #2 is boner-proof or something. What a cool guy to be around. His interactions with Chastity were entertaining. * Kasumi finding her flying squirrel was coooooooooooooool. I always like when TD contestants have pets, so this wasn't an exception. Chastity and Haley getting into a fight was alright, but I'm not really invested that much in the latter. * Joshua is a somewhat confusing character to me. He's sort of a smart-alec, but he can still be nice, yet be a douche in the next scene. It's a tad odd to me. He's either boring or weird. I dunno about him. I'd eliminate him next personally. * Milo being the almighty rescuer for his team was swell, although I feel that Daniel telling him to do it for Angie and Milo doing it was a little brusque. The overall idea worked for me. * What really sold the chapter for me were the last few lines. Chelsea wanting to discover something about Chris and the interns sort of joining in better lead to something, since I think it is pretty interesting and that if nothing happens, it'll be a shame. On the other hand, Steve joining forces (or seemingly joining forces) with Jack was a really great cliffhanger and a hook for me to read the next chapter, so my hat is off to you for that one. * It was obvious that this chapter was pretty much a transitional one, but it worked for me. I wasn't overly entertained or overly bored, but the interactions and challenge were both solid and didn't derail the momentum TCE has. Again, Steve/Jack and the whole secret about Chris or the show or whatevs are the most compelling things going right now, which I believe is how it's supposed to be. 7.8/10. ~ [[User:CD-TDA|'CD-TDA']][[User talk:CD-TDA|'Talk']] 19:39, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Alright, so... I am extremely proud of what I read in Chapter Eight of this story. With the descriptions and creativity that was put into this chapter--in comparison to the others that have been released--I felt like I was actually watching an episode of Total Drama more so here than earlier. The thing that made me the most proud about this chapter was the almost-equal distribution of interaction and commenting from each of the contestants left. I think I take a liking to the latter episodes of anything because it gives each individual left more and more air time. I genuinely laughed at some of the things that actually happened in this chapter because I could imagine the Total Drama writers coming up with this same thing for laughs. My favorite parts were definitely Kasumi's pet, Chastity and Haley's bickering, and the corny-yet-much-needed ending to the challenge when Milo won for everyone. He is slowly becoming one of my favorite characters because of how flexible he has shown himself to be in this chapter. Steve is another favorite; I want to know more about him rather than just see his impressive vocabulary. I'm having a hard time following each of the love interests going on in this story; it feels like everyone's in one big orgy because there's obvious feelings/attractions for each other. The chapter clinched for me during the ending--in all honesty, I didn't expect that to happen. I'm waiting to see what surprises Haley may have in her future on here--as well as the other contestants. Contestants' side plots really make the stories for me, and you guys did a good job with that here (with Kasumi's pet, Raye & Josh, Chastity vs. Haley, Milo and Daniel, etc.). Once again, this was a very well done chapter and I'm looking forward to more. I'd rate this a 9 and a half out of 10, if I could. ~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|Bbhinton15]] '''~ [[User talk:Bbhinton15|''Give]] [[User_blog:Bbhinton15|heart]] ♪ 04:10, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Clearly Milo and Daniel want to violently bang each other. I already reviewed this on the IRC, but I'll leave some feedback here nonetheless. This was probably the best chapter so far, both overall and especially in humor, but the interactions left a bit to be desired. I wish Jack and Steve would have interacted more based on Chapter 8's cliffhanger. Chelsea's quest to uncover Total Drama's secrets or whatevs is fun and that skater dude was legitimately annoying. >-> Kinezumi and Kasumi worked here better than in the last chapter, which is understandable since it was their first one. I didn't ''love the challenge, but it worked for the episode. 8.5/10 ~ [[User:CD-TDA|'CD-TDA']][[User talk:CD-TDA|'Talk']] 02:28, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 9 was swell. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 20:46, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Unlike Ryan, I will give some constructive feedback. Anyways, this was one of the best chapters to date; it had the weakest chapter name to date, though. I read this chapter a few hours ago, so I can't remember every intricate detail, but I'll do my best. * Kasumi faking her sickness to get her team to band together was fun. It felt in-character. She continues to be the best character of this fanfiction. * This was the only episode so far where I didn't like Maverick, Raye and Steve's love triangle. It felt overdone and somewhat overbearing, as opposed to all of the other chapters previous to this. Some of their interactions were still fun, but it wasn't as enjoyable as in the previous chapters. It felt somewhat out of place in the entire chapter's spectrum. * Chelsea and Chef's little sequences were lulz. They were probably the best part of the chapter and I could actually visualize them in my mind like they were actually happening in Total Drama. * Chastity and Haley's little thing was entertaining. It wasn't FANTASTIC, but it was good. I'm looking forward to seeing where it leads. Initially, I thought Chastity was going to turn over a new leaf for some reason, but I'm glad that she is proceeding with her antagonistic ways. * Chelsea's elimination was sad. What's going on in Total Drama, Inc. better be revealed or I'mma be pissed. * Last but not least, I was a tad disappointed at the lack of focus on Jack in this chapter, since I was expecting him to get some more development. The only thing I remember him doing is sleeping with a beheaded teddy bear. 8.8/10. ~ [[User:CD-TDA|'CD-TDA']][[User talk:CD-TDA|'Talk']] 22:48, August 11, 2013 (UTC) I guess I'll catch up on this now... Let's start with chapter 11: *''who was pounding on the bathroom door, while holding his crotch'' - This was a little bit too descriptive. >-> *I liked Maverick, but Jesus, he is beginning to be way too dramatic. I like his relationship troubles with Raye, but it shouldn't be the central plot. I mean, it's a good plot, but if it's too overbearing, it can really take the wind out of a chapter's sails, if you catch my drift. *I enjoyed the interactions at the Survivors' table and then with Maverick and Steve. They felt realistic. Also, I like Steve helping out Maverick on his quest to win back Raye. *I like Milo, I really do, but I fail to see how he has made it so far. He's not exactly a central character and doesn't contribute much anymore. Hopefully he is eliminated soon. *Jack should kill Kinezumi. *Despite my indifference towards Milo at the moment, his interactions at the junkyard with Chris were funny. *I'm not sure whether I like Chastity trying to ally herself with Milo. I mean, it makes sense and it's a decent antagonistic move, but I don't think that they have any chemistry, so to speak. I guess it could be a Lindsay/Heather thing, but I just don't really see it... *Eh. Haley's pretty much on the same boat as Milo. I don't mind her, but I don't see her usefulness at this point in TCE. I'm guessing she'll play a role in Chastity's comeuppance, though. *When I think about it, Jack hasn't done much so far. You guys should turn it up to fifth gear with him sooner than later. *Gee willikers, Steve quitting was a twist and a half. Just kidding, it was actually alright. To be honest, I saw the Survivors losing, so them winning was a bigger surprise. I suppose it made sense for Steve to quit, but eh. I would have rather seen someone else go. *Anyways, this was a good chapter, but it wasn't great. It felt like a filler, even though advancement was made in the Steve/Raye/Maverick plot. However, there wasn't much else done and, despite a few good interactions, the challenge wasn't great either. However, that's not to say that I didn't enjoy reading this chapter. I'll give it a 7.2/10. ~ [[User:CD-TDA|'CD-TDA']][[User talk:CD-TDA|'Talk']] 15:11, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Onto chapter 12: *Raye and Kasumi having a conflict would be lame, so I'm glad you're not going full on with that. At least that's what it seems like. Maverick and Kinezumi being together was A-OK. On a side note, this was all good, but you guys should try spacing out the scenes more. Like, for instance, when there's a white flash and a cutaway in TD, that's where I'd start a new paragraph. It doesn't have to be long, since in stories, a paragraph can be a single line of dialogue. *I am interested as to how Chastity lost her hair. *I want to like Jack, but he doesn't do anything except have a few good lines. >-> *"Pews" is an odd word. *This challenge is coo'. Kazumi brings the lulz. *HAND SANITIZER? *Jack blew up the set. Well, that was something. :| I liked it. *Maverick's confessional about having gone from strenuous to a sixth grader’s school play was pretty swell. *A REWARD CHALLENGE. Why? >-> *Oooooooooooooooooooh, Jack's bringing out the big guns. I am pretty interested now. Overall, this was a pretty great chapter. The fact that it was non-elimination could have brought it down a notch, but the cliffhanger of Jack's promise to step it up a notch was great and left me looking forward to the next chapter. Coupled with a good challenge and some cool interactions, I'll give this chapter a 9/10. ~ [[User:CD-TDA|'CD-TDA']][[User talk:CD-TDA|'Talk']] 15:40, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Aight, chapter 13. The title seems to indicate that Jack will do something (well, he is since it was said last episode, but still), so I'm looking forward to that. I'm glad he's finally getting something to do: * The box office bomb pun in the recap was funny. * You know what other fanfiction that was deleted had a volcano? TDE. >-> Yeah... -w- * The merge has finally arrived, so that's pretty cool! It was about time, anyways. At least this should allow for Jack to become the main villain and for Chastity to get her comeuppance soon. Oh, and Haley or Milo should get eliminated, yo. * Milo making his dad proud could be cool. I hope that goes somewhere, since that one confessional is the best I've liked him all TCE. * HUH. It's Chelsea. What a wacky return! To be quite frank, I didn't see it coming for some reason, although I probably should have since most fanfictions have someone return at the merge. It's a cliché, but one that works nicely and since I've enjoyed Chelsea in the past, there's no reason for me to dislike this. * Look at dat continuity with the pineapple and the volcano. That was swell. * The Yack Shack is a cool name. * Jack vs. Kasumi should be the eventual showdown in this FF. They should be the final two. * How'd the volcanic rock not murder Milo? >-> * Jack going around sabotaging the contestants' relationships is sort of swell. * Chelsea and Jack made me lel. * DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN. Jack just f**king like, slaughtered Chastity with words. That was pretty intense. * Ya know, I've been expressing my displeasure with Milo still being in the game, but I sorta dig solo Milo. I'd be interested in seeing him stay for a bit longer just to see how that side of him develops. * That scene with Jack tossing the pineapple into the volcano was pretty heated. I really enjoyed it. It formed a pretty great mental image. The contestants all working together was swell, as well. :3 * WAT. Jack's elimination was sort of a shocker, but also intriguing. I wonder how he'll return or, if he doesn't, how he will affect the game. I'd honestly be more interested in having an outside force influence the competition than Jack returning. Overall, this was a great chapter with the right mix of drama, humor, and interactions. I'd give it a 9.3/10. ~ [[User:CD-TDA|'CD-TDA']][[User talk:CD-TDA|'Talk']] 16:11, October 14, 2013 (UTC) That was a really good chapter, Bigez and Mygeto! Honestly, I'm really liking the illegal alliance between Chelsea and Chef, but also kind of worried about what the outcome may ensue for Chelsea. Overall, I think that was great in terms of development for most of the characters, and I can't wait to see what happens next. Swell job on Chapter 15, guyez. --Anne Maria: I was on 04:57, December 24, 2013 (UTC)